


Skating Around the Truth

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [111]
Category: Annie (2014)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Pining, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: Once a cold heart melts, anything might happen.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaegermighty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaegermighty/gifts).



“You really like her, don’t you?” Annie asked. She tipped her head significantly at Grace, still making elegant figures on the ice under gaze of the golden Prometheus. 

“What’s not to like?” Will pretended innocence, and Annie snorted, her disbelief evident on her face.

“I mean _like_ her, like her,” she clarified. “I mean she’s pretty, and smart and...”

“And out of my league,” Will added, before he could get wrangled into making an admission he had no intention of making.

Annie just gave him a _look_. “You’re Will Stacks,” she said pointedly. “Ain’t _no one_ out of _your_ league.”


End file.
